22 - Love's Final Embers - 22nd in the FLAME Series
by RBGirl
Summary: [This story dedicated to RB: Happy Birthday] Remember the old saying: It's A Thin Line Between Love & Hate? ...And so begins this latest tale in the FLAME Series of GS stories. In the midst of swirling emotional turmoil comes real physical threat and harm. From Poppy to Hadley, everyone responds to the new energies and upcoming changes.
1. Chapter 1 - First Impressions

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 1**

**First Impressions**

Doc walked up to the front counter, placing his carpetbag safely at his feet. It had been a three-day seminar; and as informative and exciting as it had been, it was also tiring. He tapped the stem of the tin bell in hopes of summoning up the missing desk clerk.

Within seconds, a ruddy-faced young man appeared in the doorway of the storage room. Handfuls of unruly blonde curls bounced around the youthful face as he hurried to his post. His eager round eyes were perched above a toothy smile.

"What can I do for you today?" Myron Wilkey hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt, this being his first day on the job as the day clerk for the Occidental Hotel.

With a polite smile, Doc raised his hand to return the room key. Before he could finish the task, someone pushed past him, demanding young Wilkey's immediate attention. The old physician was stunned when he heard a genteel voice, obviously attached to the aggressive body.

"Young man! I'm in a hurry." She appeared to be more breathless than rude. "Could you please hurry and check me out?" Still ignoring the little man in the black suit, she dropped her bag to the floor and gave the physician a slight nudge for more counter space.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I-" Doc barely got started when she talked over the top of his complaint.

"I was in room fourteen." Her cultured speech continued to contradict her impatient behavior. "If I may just have my bill."

Young Wilkey's smile adopted a nervous twitch, as he watched the older gentlemen becoming more agitated. Despite the fact that he had been there first, the clerk thought it might be best to appease the lady and get her out of the hotel as quickly as possible.

"Yes, ma'am." She had left instructions regarding the importance of her checkout time with the night manager and Wilkey had done most of the paperwork already. He reached into the drawer and quickly retrieved the bill.

Doc cleared his throat, in an attempt to draw the woman's attention. Unfortunately, she was too busy digging into her reticule for the money to settle her account. The transaction was swift and without further conversation, she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the lobby.

Furry gray brows crinkled over angry little eyes as Doc watched the lady leave. With an irritated swipe to his mustache, Doc turned back to the friendly clerk.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I was kind of in a spot. Thank you for understanding." The voice was hopeful, the smile anxious, as the clerk waited for the older man's response.

"Let me just say – the women of Dodge City are more polite than the ones you have here in Wichita."

"Oh, she's not from here, sir. She's from New York." Wilkey drew back with a slight gasp. It was unprofessional to tell one guest about another. "I mean…I shouldn't have-"

A grudging smile teased the old man's lips. "New York." Doc repeated. "Well that explains a lot, doesn't it." He dropped his key on the counter. "I'd like to check out, son."

"Yes sir." Wilkey read the name on the invoice and quickly settled the account. "Thank you, Dr. Adams. I hope you enjoyed your stay here at the Occidental." That comment landed him on the receiving end of a dubious scowl. He offered a hapless shrug and tried again. "Well, I hope you enjoyed most of it."

"Thank you."

It seemed as though, the attractive lady from New York was not done infuriating the small-town doctor. When he leaned down to retrieve his bag, all he came back up with was a red face and very effeminate, floral, carpetbag.

"She!…That…that…" Doc's cheeks flamed, while he sputtered and spewed. "**She took my bag!**"

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Now Hadley, ya got to croparate with Unkle Festus." He struggled to hold the flailing body to his chest, relying on the short-winded breaths that he was able to snatch. "I swear you's a flip-floppin' like a dyin' fish!"

Short, chubby legs were poking in all directions—except the small opening of the highchair. The more Festus tried to wrangle her into the seat, the more she giggled and squirmed. "She's liken one of them thare octurpusses!

With a grin and roll of her eyes, Calleigh plucked the wriggling toddler from his hands. A grateful nod and even more grateful sigh escaped the weary man. Calleigh pulled the little girl to her chest, covering her face in kisses. "Whose girl are you?"

Small hands stopped flailing about and came to rest, framing the face of her older sister. "Yews. I'm yew gewl!" A kiss quickly followed, before Hadley gave up her freedom and was planted into the wooden seat.

Matt was making his way to the head of the table, as he passed behind his daughters. He observed the frustrated scowl on the hill man's face and leaned down to whisper a word of encouragement. "Don't feel bad. Doc says it's a redheaded gene. Makes 'em all a little wild."

Within minutes, all the seats were filled and prayers of gratitude had been offered. Conversation began, as the bowls began to make their way around the table.

Festus absently poked his fork into a healthy cut of meat. "Shore is quiet 'round here without that ole grumpity-grump grousing 'bout ever lil' thang."

With her head bowed, loving blue eyes peered up at the marshal. Matt's smile matched that of his wife, as they listened to the scruffy little man go on and on. He just couldn't stop expressing his complete satisfaction with the time apart from Doc.

"When is the ole quackity-quack comin' home?"

Calleigh winked at the cowboy across the table from her. "You know, he might just decide to stay in Wichita. A brilliant doctor like him…you just never know."

"Brilliant, my foot! Why he…" Festus scowled at the young redhead, as her words took on meaning. "Stay? In Wichita? Ya mean, do his doctorin' somewhere 'sides Dodge?"

Kitty reached across the table, offering a reassuring hand. "She's just teasing you, Festus. Doc would _never_ leave his family."

"Yeah." His smile was slow in coming, but with a bit of thought, it finally arrived. "He'd be a plum fool to leave the hearts at this table."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Round Two

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 2**

**Round Two**

Doc had struggled to hang onto his anger, but fatigue and hunger overpowered it. Finally, he gave up and leaned back in his seat, letting the constant rumble of the train lull him to sleep. Maybe if he had been awake, his second meeting with the lady from New York would have gone better.

Amelia pointed to the sleeping man as she talked to the porter. "You say his name is Adams?"

"Yes'm. That was the name on the ticket. Do you want me to wake him?"

She stretched up to get a look at the bag at his feet. Yep, it was hers. The lady glanced down at the foreign bag in her hand. "I must have grabbed this by mistake at the hotel. I was in such a hurry; he must think I'm awfully rude." The porter listened politely even though he had no interest in the saga of the missing bag. Amelia suddenly realized this fact and offered a sheepish smile. "Thank you. I'll wake him myself."

Amelia stared at the sleeping man, rehearsing her apology in her mind. She took advantage of this private time to study the gray-haired gentleman. He had a very kind face and she wondered why she hadn't noticed him at the hotel. He was due an apology, but she felt it best just to quietly exchange the bags without disturbing him. Her plan was honorable, but the execution was flawed. Just as the woman reached down for her bag, a set of suspicious gray eyes flashed open beneath a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles.

"It's _you_!" Doc shed the peaceful mask of sleep and donned the anger that had plagued him earlier. "You stole my bag!"

The lady from New York pulled back in surprise. "I know. I was just-"

Doc literally jumped to his feet. "What were you going to do now? Rob me in my sleep?"

"No, I…"

"You know, just being rich and beautiful doesn't entitle you-"

Righteous indignation was overtaking her embarrassment. Pulling her shoulders up straight, the lady from New York responded sharply. "Is it women in general you don't like, or just the rich ones?"

"No, I-"

Her tone mocked the smug expression when she jumped in again. "Oh; then it's just the pretty ones."

"What! I – never said-" Doc huffed as he took a swipe at his moustache. "I like all women."

"I'll bet you do!" There was more insult, than opinion, in her comment. The apology was going to have to wait. His irritation was obviously contagious, as her tone definitely matched his spark for spark. "If you weren't such a boorish cad, I was trying to explain-"

"At least I'm not a thief! Of course, _I'm_ not a big shot…from New York." Doc snatched the flowery bag from the floor and pushed it into the woman's hand, while also reclaiming his own.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman!" She clutched the bag to her chest. "I certainly hope that you, sir, are not characteristic of a typical western man." With her parting words, she turned on her heels and marched out of the car.

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

Calleigh was glad she hadn't brought the kids with her to pick Doc up from the station. The agitated state that he was in was not for the eyes—or ears—of the young and innocent. From what she could decipher, amidst his colorful description and periodic outbursts—was that, Doc had literally been assaulted by a woman from New York.

Calleigh struggled to keep a straight face, as Poppy's tirade wore on. She wondered if he was aware that he constantly referred to his antagonist as a _beautiful _woman. He fell into silence with a final snort and brusque, angry swipe of the gray moustache.

His young protégé ventured in carefully with her question. "So, you thought she was pretty?"

Thick, furry brows dove down at the inside corners. "Did you not hear a word I said?! She was pushy…and rude…and conceited!"

"I heard that Poppy, but…was she pretty?"

Doc's scowl assumed a more confused aspect. "I don't know what that has to do with anything, but…" With a faint nod, he grudgingly conceded the point. "Yeah, I suppose she was pretty."

"You said she was from New York. Where was she heading?"

That question revived his irritation. "No place as small and unsophisticated as Dodge City, I'm quite certain. You can bet on that!" Doc blew out a breath, as if to let go of his anger and chose a new topic. "Where's my welcoming committee?" Doc caught the scorching glance from his granddaughter. "I appreciate you coming, but…where are the kids? Where _is_ everyone?"

Calleigh stiffened her posture, still clinging to his thoughtless insult. "Hadley had an upset tummy and Cooper knew she would cry if we left her behind, so he stayed with her. Newly, stayed to take care of them. Matt, is at work and Kitty, had some paperwork to file at the Land Office." She paused, forcing him to ask about Festus.

"Where's uh…where's that annoying little cretin?" Doc kept his eyes moving, keeping track of the scenery to avoid her patronizing gaze.

"As a matter of fact, he wanted to come, but there was a fire in the bunkhouse. He had to stay behind to oversee a crew making repairs. We were lucky that Festus got it under control as fast as he did."

"Is he hurt?" There was no way to conceal the genuine concern in the old man's voice.

"Not seriously. There's a bad place on his forearm and some minor burns, but he's okay." The utter disgust was evident in her voice as she continued to explain. "Slats Shafton, snuck into the bunkhouse in the middle of the afternoon to sleep off a drunk. He passed out and his cigarette caught the mattress on fire."

"What was that no account doing at the ranch? I know he wasn't there looking for a job!" Doc grumbled with the same contempt Calleigh had displayed. "The only physical thing he does, is beat his little brother and lift a bottle to his ever-lyin' lips."

"That's exactly why Festus hired the boy to do odd jobs. He thought he'd be safer at the LadyK. We figure Slats showed up at the bunkhouse and forced the kid to sneak him in."

Both of Dodge City's physicians knew the medical diagnosis for Moon Shafton. It was because of his disorder that he had been christened, Moon. Born with a rounded face and flat features, his mother said he looked like the man in the moon. Small in stature but big in heart, the young man was the essence of innocence. Ironically, Slats Shafton suffered no such disability, but was the antithesis of his little brother.

"Matt was going to arrest Slats, but he's hiding out somewhere. In the meantime, Festus had to let Moon go." She saw the displeased glance thrown her way. "Poppy, it's not Festus's fault. Moon isn't strong enough to stand up to his brother and it's too dangerous with Slats on the loose. No telling what he would force the boy into doing."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - Aunt Mellie

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 3**

**Aunt Mellie**

Matt pulled out the letter from the government and shoved the rest of the stack aside. If he was going to get bad news, it would most likely be this one. A weary smile came to his lips as he skimmed the bold print, politely explaining that his check would be late in coming. The rationale behind the delay continued on for another paragraph, but the creaking of the office door quickly diverted his attention.

Laughter, now accompanied his smile, when his wife entered the office. He held up the letter, waving it in the air for her to see. "No paycheck – again!"

Kitty's steps faltered and her shoulders slumped in mock disappointment. "So, which one of the kids will not get to eat this month?" A heavy sigh preceded her next comment. "Matt, you are just going to have to get a real job!"

Matt was quickly on his feet and making his way around the desk to his wife's side. "Surely you can see your way to support me for just a while longer?" Hungry lips began their search, nipping gently at the soft, fleshy part of her ear. "Maybe I could do some extra chores to earn my keep."

Kitty managed to extricate herself from his grasp. "I'm sorry, Marshal Dillon, but I already have several similar offers ahead of yours. Perhaps I could…put your name closer to the top of the list."

The shock that crippled his smile was genuine. "My name better be **_the only one_** on that list!" Long arms shot out, pulling the laughing redhead back; but before he could pull her close, the office door opened again. "I'll tend to you later," he whispered, as he donned his professional facade for the caller.

The stranger had acquired many years in life's journey, but she had not lost any of her beauty or grace along the way. Her height matched that of the redhead in the room and it was obvious that she took pride in her shape. Soft, gray curls graced her head, gently framing her face. At first, it appeared she was going to speak, but then suddenly went mute.

Matt took a step toward the lady. He wore his most polite smile and braced his hands on his hips. "Can I help you with something?" The lady still appeared to be stunned, as her eyes traveled the full length of the giant marshal. He glanced back at Kitty, but she was equally confused. "I'm Marshal-"

"Dillon." The stranger blurted out. Tears suddenly formed in her pale green eyes and she began to rummage through her reticule for a hankie. "I'm sorry. I feel so foolish." She dabbed at her eyes, but then stopped, just to stare at him again. "You may not be the spitting image of Aaron Dillon, but you are definitely his son. Of that I am sure."

Kitty stepped forward, placing a supportive hand on her husband's forearm.

"Do I know you?" Matt asked.

Having gotten her emotions back in check, the stately woman held out a finely manicured hand. "My name is, Amelia Sanford."

"A…Amelia Sanford?" Shock filled Kitty's big blue eyes, as she repeated the name. "As in, The American Equal Rights Association?" Kitty left Matt's side, edging closer to the icon. "Speaker at the National Women's Rights Convention? THAT Amelia Sanford?"

Matt was completely lost—by both women's excited utterances. Who was this person that had Kitty in such awe? And how did this Amelia know his father? In a second, at least one of his questions was answered. Kitty reached out, taking the lady's hand.

"Our daughter is going to be so thrilled to meet you! She is such an advocate for equal rights."

_Advocate?_ Matt couldn't stop the puzzled scowl, but the words played safely inside his head. _Yeah, if that's the word for wanting to shoot anyone that doesn't agree with you._

Kitty's shock was leveling off as her curiosity blossomed. "How do you know my husband?"

Matt rolled his eyes up toward the sky, in a silent offering of thanks for finally getting the question out in the open. Kitty obviously knew the identity of this woman, to the point of enumerating her accolades, but none of it meant anything to the clueless lawman.

Amelia reached out, taking Matt's huge hand in hers. "Does the name Mellie ring a bell?"

Deep lines marred his forehead, as he searched his memory. He had to reach in deep, but at last, the connection was made. "Mellie _Whitman_?" Matt reached out, pulling Kitty closer to his side. "My mother's best friend." His eyes were full of excitement when he glanced down at his wife.

The lady from New York laughed softly. "It's been a long time since I was Mellie Whitman. We do have so much to catch up on. I have so many questions." Amelia paused, staring at the formidable lawman. The little boy was gone, she thought wistfully. "Do you have time to talk awhile?"

Both Dillon's appeared red-faced, but it was Kitty that quickly rectified the social blunder. "You must think we are so primitive. Please, come across the street where we can offer you a cup of coffee and a comfortable place to sit."

"That would be wonderful!" Amelia allowed the marshal's wife to take her arm and lead her across the street to the Prairie Rose. Within minutes, Tia had them seated and the questions began in earnest.

Matt let his arm rest across the back of his wife's chair, as he offered her a bit of the history between himself and Amelia. "Her husband, James, was a Texas Ranger…with my father."

That recollection brought with it a moment of sadness. The lady's gaze remained on the tall, blue-eyed man. "Yes." Amelia acknowledged sadly. "James was ambushed, along with your father. That was such a hard time; for all of us."

"If I remember, you were ill at the time."

Amelia nodded, confirming Matt's recollection. "Actually, I was pregnant. It had been a difficult pregnancy and losing James was simply too much. After I lost the baby, I had family in New York that insisted I come stay with them. I begged your mother to come with me."

Matt felt Kitty's reassuring hand, close gently over his. "I remember how close you and my mother were. I called you, Aunt Mellie." The marshal stared fondly at the old friend of his long-gone, Texas family.

"Yes, indeed you did. I have always regretted losing touch, the way we did. The truth is, I was sick for a long time. My family learned of your mother's death, but kept it from me. By the time I found out, you had already struck out on your own."

"What brings you to Dodge?"

Amelia stared at the man, but could still see vestiges of the young boy she once knew. "You!" She grinned like a schoolgirl. "I had some personal business in Wichita and I decided to come and see you."

"How did you know I was in Dodge?"

"I saw your name in a newspaper article a while back. You had killed a bank robber named...Spangler. If I remember correctly, you took down his entire gang."

"You read that in a New York paper?" Kitty gave her husband a little nudge, along with a proud smirk.

"You would be surprised how popular western cowboys are back East. Especially big, tall, handsome ones." Amelia could see the marshal's cheeks glow in embarrassment. She exchanged a playful wink with his wife.

Matt was saved any further embarrassment, when Kitty spotted their daughter, riding down Front Street. She quickly excused herself and hurried outside. Calleigh was already headed toward the Prairie Rose, when she noticed the familiar buggy.

Matt sat across from Amelia, the two of them watching a pair of very excited, redheads. Even from behind the giant plate glass window, it was easy to follow the animated conversation. Kitty was obviously telling Calleigh about the visitor. It was just as apparent, by the way Calleigh clamped an opened hand over an opened mouth, that she was impressed by the name.

"You have a lovely wife, Mattie."

The affectionate reference from the past, caused a faint aching in Dillon's heart. Amelia instantly realized what she had said and their eyes met "I guess no one calls you that anymore." The giant lawman from Dodge City, smiled and shook his head. "I remember…you got so upset with Anne Marie for calling you that. You said, it made you sound like a baby."

The silence settled comfortably between them, but it was short-lived. Kitty made a valiant attempt to restrain the red flurry of energy, descending on the table, but it was a lost cause. Calleigh came to an abrupt stop at the side of the table. One young hand went out to greet their guest.

"Amelia Sanford. Right here in Dodge!" A single handshake wasn't enough for the marshal's daughter. Soon, she had Amelia's hand cocooned within both of hers, pumping it excitedly. "My mother and I read about you all of the time. You, Lucy Stone and Elizabeth Cady Stanton. All the work you are doing and things you're changing. I just can't believe you are really here!"

"Maybe you could believe it, if you would stop talking long enough to sit down and join us." Matt's suggestion came with a gentle tug on his daughter's hand, pulling her into the empty chair beside him. "This is our oldest, Calleigh O'Brian. Besides being an interrogator, she is an accomplished physician."

Calleigh glanced up at her father, taking a moment to bask in his praise. "It's not everyday we get a celebrity here. Is this your first time in Kansas?"

"I am ashamed to admit, we don't usually get this far west. We are fighting for all women, but most of the battles take place in New York, or Washington, where we have the greatest access to politicians." Amelia waved her hand over the top of her cup, refusing a second refill. "I had personal business in Wichita, so I decided this was a perfect time to look up an old friend."

"Did you have a pleasant trip?" Kitty asked.

"Actually, I did not." Amelia's posture bristled, her warm eyes turned cool. "I endured the most obnoxious man! He was under the ludicrous impression that _I_ was trying to rob him!"

While this announcement induced a laugh from the Dillons, it brought a mischievous grin to the young physician. "Oh, really? Was he coming to Dodge too?"

"I don't know and I really don't care—as long as I _never_ see him again. I have to deal with his type all the time. It always amazes me that a man can be so distinguished and still be such a boorish chauvinist!"

Calleigh smiled, as she silently pondered the lady's description. _Distinguished, huh_? Fireworks were going to explode at the LadyK tonight and she would have a front row seat!

Amelia gathered up her reticule. "I do have so much more to ask, but it has been a tiring trip. I wonder…could you recommend a hotel?"

"Absolutely not!" Without hesitation, Kitty squelched the very idea of a hotel. "You will come to the ranch and stay with us. You've only met half of the family. I know everyone will be **_so_** thrilled to meet you!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - Making Peace

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 4**

**Making Peace**

As much as she wanted to see the shock on Poppy's face, Calleigh couldn't just stand by and not warn him. Amelia Sanford was an old friend of her dad's and she didn't want to ruin the reunion. Belle stopped at the hitching rail and her rider jumped down, heading inside the house.

"Hey… Where is everybody?"

"We're in the kitchen, hon."

Calleigh grinned. Even from a distance, she could always hear the love in Newly's voice. When she approached the doorway, three smiles greeted her, but none sporting a gray mustache. "Where's Poppy?" Calleigh asked, as she planted a kiss to each of her siblings, saving a special one for the brown-eyed man.

"He went up the bunkhouse to check on Festus."

A burst of fear rushed through her body. "I thought he was okay. Did I miss something?"

Newly placed a soothing hand to her shoulder. "Honey, calm down. Doc just needed to see for himself. You know that for all of grumbling and complaining, he worries about that scruffy little man."

Relief chased the fear away, but that moment of calm only lasted a second. "Oh, my gosh. They'll be home soon! I have to warn him."

"Who do you have to warn, Calleigh?" Cooper was definitely at the age where he was curious about anything adults had to say or do. "Who's coming home?"

Hesitant eyes rolled away from the boy, toward the man. "Uhm, Poppy met a woman on the train and-"

"You mean the woman that tried to rob him!" Now the boy was out of his seat, excitement fueled his wide eyes and breathless speech. "Is she here? Did Daddy arrest her?"

Calleigh cast a questioning glance at her husband. Although he had been privileged to hear the same version as Calleigh, Cooper had only witnessed a washed down version. "Poppy was just upset, Coop. The lady picked up his bag by mistake."

"Why is she coming here?" The boy's excitement was giving way to curiosity. This question piqued Newly's interest as well and both looked to Calleigh for an answer.

"Her name is Amelia Sanford and she knew daddy when he was your age. She was best friends with our grandma, Anne Marie and her husband was a Texas Ranger with Grandpa Aaron." Calleigh had more to tell, but there was no time left.

Cooper's young ears were the first to hear Poppy's buggy pull around the house toward the barn. "Poppy's home!" He bolted toward the door, armed with excitement. "Wait 'til he finds out that lady is a friend. And she's coming here!"

"Coop – no wait!" Calleigh glanced at Newly for help, but he wasn't quick enough to grab hold of the boy. She had only managed a couple of steps toward the back door, when Kitty's voice called from the foyer.

"Calleigh, kids… come here. I have a surprise for everyone."

Trouble was closing in from all sides and the young redhead was spinning around like a whirling dervish. It was a set of calm brown eyes and sturdy hands that brought her to a stop. "You go try to explain this to Doc. I'll take the baby in and stall them."

In a perfect world, Calleigh would have calmed down her grandfather and Newly would have entertained the guest until a peaceable introduction could be made. Unfortunately, that was not to be the case at the LadyK that day.

Neither of the O'Brian's had managed to escape from the kitchen, before both Doc and Amelia entered from opposite doors. Calleigh winced, as she braced herself for the fireworks.

Amelia was unable to smother the gasp of surprise when she came face-to-face with the rude man from the train. Doc stood rigid, just inside the doorway, still holding his grandson's hand. It was when Cooper stepped out from behind Doc, that Amelia uttered a second gasp.

"You are Mattie all over again!" Her tone could hardly do justice to the stunned countenance.

Calleigh flinched, her eyes instantly drawn to Newly's, while both envisioned a 6'7" two-hundred-forty-pound – _Mattie_? It was enough of a break in the tension to lend itself to matching smiles.

"My name is Cooper Reign Dillon." The boy took a step closer to the stranger "Do I really look just like my daddy?"

Amelia's expression was an amalgam of love, friendship and memories she thought lost. "You certainly do." She leaned down and reached out a hand to the young Dillon. "I am pleased to meet you, Cooper. My name is Amelia."

Kitty waited until her son stepped back, to introduce their guest to the rest of the family. Calleigh held her breath when the introduction was made between Poppy and Amelia. Much to her surprise, the pair handled it with poise and grace. Only an insider would have noticed the chilly smiles, or the stiff handshake.

"Amelia, you must be exhausted." Kitty could see the travel-weary signs in their guest. "Cooper, why don't you help me take her things up to the guestroom."

"Yes ma'am." An innocent young hand, slipped into a much older and wiser one. "It's this way. You'll like it. My momma decorated it really pretty."

Amelia's eyes twinkled, as she cast an approving glance at her hostess. "It sounds lovely. I'm sure I will be very comfortable. After I have rested, I will show you some photos that I brought."

**0O0O0O0**

Laughter hitched a ride on the summer breeze that drifted into the guestroom. Sleepy eyes struggled for recognition of her surroundings. From somewhere outside her window, she could hear the sound of voices. Even though the words were indiscernible, it was a pleasant sound.

Amelia sat up on the edge of the bed, surprised that she had actually fallen asleep. And from the looks of the afternoon sun, it had been quite a nap. After a quick check in the mirror, the New York lady made her way down the stairs.

The front door was open, offering an inviting view of the various flowers and bushes in full bloom. Taking a quick detour before greeting her hosts, she stepped out onto the verandah for a peek. Apparently, she wasn't the only soul searching for a moment of solitude.

"Hello, again."

Surprise, turned to a mild irritation, when she recognized the voice as belonging to none other than Dr. Adams. "Oh." It was such a tiny word, with such a disgusting inference. The scenery suddenly held no appeal, as she turned back toward the door.

"Wait." Doc cautiously took a step toward the visitor. "We don't have any olive trees here, so I can't offer you a branch. Would an apology get me out of the doghouse?" He leaned back on his heels, hands clasped behind his back, waiting for an answer.

Amelia studied the face and as much as she fought against it – she liked what she saw. "Truce." She offered with a smile. "Shall we start over?"

"Dr. Galen Adams. At your service." Doc offered a sweeping bow and a warm laugh. "You know, this swing is very comfortable. If you would care to sit for a moment before facing the Dillon dynasty…."

She took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the swing. "You must be Kitty's father."

Doc settled in beside the lady. "Not in the biological sense, I'm afraid. But I love her like a daughter."

"Oh, I just assumed when they referred to you as Poppy…" her words trailed off, needing no further explanation.

"It's a long story." The old physician took her on an abridged journey of his life with Matt and Kitty. "Kitty has managed to build a family out of the people around her."

Amelia watched the elderly man speak of the couple and their children with such love and devotion, she was unable to speak when he fell silent.

Doc swiped at the grey trim above his lip. "I'm sorry. I must be boring you."

"Oh no – no." She reached out laying a hand atop his. "I was just so…the way you speak of them. It's obvious how much you love them. I'm glad that Matt found someone to fill the void that Aaron left when he died."

"I'm afraid I can't fill those shoes, but I do love him like a son." Pride forced its way into his tone and shone like a light on his face when the topic turned to his grandchildren. "They are what make life worthwhile."

"They are beautiful. I just can't get over how much Cooper looks like Mattie…_Matt_." Amelia accepted the twinkling grin Doc flashed her way at the childish reference. "The girls certainly take after their mother."

Once again, Doc led the handsome lady into still another chapter of the Dillon chronicle. When he finished, she was left open-mouthed, just as before.

"A female gunslinger! And – a doctor. It doesn't sound like the women out here need my help! Both Kitty and Calleigh seem to have conquered the male world."

"Conquered and control it." Doc laughed.

"I just wish Anne Marie could see her grandchildren. She so loved her son." The cedar swing gently lulled them into a comfortable silence, before she conceded, "Even as big as he is, I still see that shy little boy."

The description evoked a chuckle on the older man's part. "Do you have children, Amelia?"

The sadness that marred her face, caused him to regret the question. Despite the sorrow, it seemed as though she wanted to tell him. "James and I lost three children. Hiram, my second husband, was much older than I and we never had any of our own."

"Did he have children?"

She nodded, as her gaze fell to the floorboards that appeared and disappeared with each backward motion of the swing. "His wife and daughters died of smallpox. Hiram was a doctor, too. A very successful surgeon."

Doc swiped his hand across his mouth, his tired grey eyes emanating sympathy. "Being a doctor, you always feel guilty when you lose a loved one. Like you let them down."

"That's exactly how he felt. Hiram was my doctor. I was very ill when I moved to New York and he operated on me. Twice, as a matter of fact."

"Love at first sight?" Doc teased, wanting to see her smile again.

"Hardly." The smile came, but it was weak. "Hiram was a good man and he was a great supporter to me, but it wasn't that kind of marriage. Don't misunderstand, I loved him, but not like I did James. We were young together and had such dreams."

"How did you get into the Women's Rights Movement?"

"It was Hiram that pushed me." Amelia looked up at the doctor; her bright eyes sparkled with amusement. "I have a gift with numbers and took over his office. The problem was in dealing with businessmen. They couldn't, or should I say wouldn't, give me the respect due; or dare treat me as an equal." She offered a sly smile and leaned in close. "Did I mention that my husband was a VERY wealthy man? Hiram was very supportive of my endeavors, not only emotionally, but financially as well."

"You sound a lot like Kitty. She has struggled long and hard to get where she is. Like you, she is our financial wizard."

"It is hard for a woman, but I hope my efforts will help to change things. Since we're on the subject, Galen, I need to apologize for my actions at the hotel."

The sweet voice, breathing life into his given name, warmed his heart. "It's forgotten."

"No, I need to tell you. I have a very dear friend in New York and her daughter married a first class cad. He is abusive, both physically and emotionally. The first thing Rollie did, was to drag Helena away from New York, to Wichita—of all places. She finally managed to get word to her family that she wanted to come home. My plan was to sneak her out of town before he found out. I made two reservations for the train, then secretly planned to send her home by stage." Amelia turned, squarely facing Doc with her apology. "I was in such a hurry at the hotel to get to her, that I'm afraid I was rather rude."

There was so much more to this woman than just an attractive face. Doc couldn't remember the last time he had been so enamored of a woman. "I only wish I had as good a reason for my conduct on the train. I've heard it said that you never get a second chance to make a first impression, but you just proved that to be wrong."

"Well, look who made peace." Calleigh smirked, as she stood in the shadow of her husband, just outside the front door. "I wanted to make sure there wasn't any bloodshed."

Doc rose to his feet with a testy sigh and offered a hand to Amelia. "This one – is the smart ass in the family. She has a mouth that runs without the benefit of a brain."

"Aww, Poppy" Calleigh brandished a simpleton grin, accompanied by a country bumpkin accent. "You say the sweetest thangs." A gentle nudge from the brown-eyed man standing behind her, served as a reminder they did have a guest. The young redhead politely cleared her throat and abandoned the goofy visage. "Kitty has supper ready. I was on my way up to your room, when I heard voices out here."

She stepped aside, to let the couple pass, but not without a final taunt in the form of a childhood tune - for Poppy's ears only. "Mellie and Poppy… sitting in a swing... K-I-S-"

Doc's steps halted, he turned with a warning shot, before the childish song came to Amelia's attention. Calleigh captured her lips between her teeth, but could not extinguish the mischievous glint in her eyes.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Helpless

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 5**

**Helpless**

The marshal emerged from the Prairie Rose, fresh cup of coffee in hand, heading back to work. As he stepped down off the boardwalk, he noticed someone standing in the window of the jail. He couldn't get a good look at the visitor, as the unidentified body was continually pacing in and out of view.

By the time he reached the heavy wooden door, he could see the mysterious visitor was Moon Shafton. Matt stepped inside with a smile, that instantly evaporated when he got a look at the boy's battered face. One eye was completely swollen shut and his jaw and neck were littered with various cuts and bruises.

"Moon, what happened?"

The boy bounced anxiously, dropping his weight from one foot to the other. "Can I – can I…come back to the ranch now, Marshal? I work real hard."

"I know, son; that's not the problem." Matt took a seat on the corner of his desk and set the ironstone cup behind him. "Did Slats do this to you?"

"Slats?" His one good eye darted around the small office, avoiding the marshal's scrutinizing gaze. "Slats is my brother. He takes care of me."

It wasn't worth pressuring the boy, since he already knew the answer. "Why don't you come with me and we'll have Doc, or Calleigh, take a look at you."

Moon pulled away from the marshal's grasp. "I wanna come back to the ranch. Slats is mad, 'cause I got fired."

With a frustrated breath, Dillon ignored the comment and moved on with his question. "Where is your brother?"

'I – I dunno."

"Moon…" Matt brushed his fingers through his loose brown curls. "I can't let you come back to the ranch until I lock up Slats. He makes you do things that get you into trouble."

"No – he don't do that. He says yore mad at me, that's why I can't come back."

Broad, powerful hands grasped the slender shoulders and gently pulled Moon into the sunlight for a closer look. The harsh light pulled the hateful purple and black bruises center stage. "I'm not mad at you, but I can't let you go back to work until I find Slats. Please, tell me where he is and I can protect you."

Terror was overtaking the young man and he pulled away from the marshal. "I dunno. I… I have to go now."

Calleigh barely had time to step aside, when Moon barreled past her. She got enough of a glimpse, to see that he had been beaten. Again. "Where's he going?"

Matt hunched his shoulders in a helpless gesture. "Probably back to that shack and that menace of a brother."

"Can't we do something? One of these days that brother of his is going to kill him." Calleigh stepped back out on the boardwalk in time to see the slight body disappear into the alley at the end of Front Street.

"Do what? Remember what happened when you took him home with you, after Slats broke his arm?"

"Yeah; come to think of it, I do." Calleigh stepped back inside and closed the door.

Slats had shown up at the Double O and scared his little brother into unlocking the door. Once inside, the elder Shafton boy commenced to rob the O'Brian's. "Can you lock Moon up? Just until you catch Slats?"

"On what grounds? _He's_ the victim, not the perpetrator." The big man let his body drop into the wooden chair. "I want to help, as much as you do. But…"

Calleigh walked over to the desk and leaned into her dad with a hug. "I know. It's just a bad situation, all the way around. Let's hope you catch that no good bum, soon."

"What brings you into town today? Isn't this Doc's day to man the clinic?"

He watched helplessly as she claimed his fresh cup of coffee. "I volunteered, because SOMEBODY has a date." She watched the smile spread across the lawman's face. "They are going fishing at Williger's pond."

"Williger's, huh." Memories of his and Kitty's visits to the pond, brought with them a most wicked, but satisfied, grin.

"Yes?" Calleigh managed to imply great suspicion, in such a small word. She paused, long enough to enjoy his awkward, embarrassed state, before adding, "I hate to throw cold water on your daydreams..." She giggled. "But, they took Cooper—and Hadley—with them."

Matt's brain lost communication with his tongue, as it wagged and sputtered broken words. "What? I wasn't- I mean…daydreams! – I…" If only he had relied on silence to begin with; but it did come—at last. A very familiar scowl laid background to a set of piercing, blue eyes, as he watched the little redhead try to hide her smirk behind the confiscated cup. Matt reached up, snatching the white ironstone. "Gimme my coffee! And don't you have a job to go to?"

**0O0O0O0**

Festus tried to pretend it didn't hurt, when Calleigh pulled the bandage free.

"You okay?" She asked

"'Course. Wadn't hardly wurth wrapping up anyways." He reluctantly whispered an 'ouch' when Calleigh applied the salve. "Whars that old quakity-quak? I thought it was his day to work here."

"It was, but he took Amelia fishing." The young doctor gently spread the ointment on the healing burn and carefully reapplied a fresh bandage.

"Fishin'!?"

She couldn't decipher whether his grunt was to sanction the budding romance, or disapprove. "They shore been spendin' a heap of time together these past couple a weeks. I'm jest wunderin'…."

Calleigh tied off the bandage and began to put away the supplies. "Don't you like her?"

"Oh, yeah. She has a great feeling for purty, and smart too. That'd be the cornfusion part. I been a studyin' on it and I don't know what she sees in an old, fussin' scudder like him!"

"Festus!" Calleigh cast a scolding glance. "What's really bothering you? Surely you're not jealous, because he's hasn't had time to go fishing with you? Amelia will be going back to New York soon and they just enjoy each other's company. Don't you want Poppy to be happy?"

"'Course I do, but I think it's powerful more than a friendship." Festus let the young woman help him slip his shirtsleeve back over the bandage. "What if'n he decided to…to hightail it back East with her?"

"Festus, it's not like they're getting married or anything. You're making too much out of this."

"Sometimes, Calleigh girl, you jest don't see what's goin' on, right under yer nose. Don't cha 'member that rodeo guy I tried to warn you about? Whal, Doc's wearin' that same face Billy had, cept'n Miss Amelia is throwin' it right back at 'im."

The smile remained, but the laughter dissolved, as Calleigh pondered her mistakes of the past. "It never occurred to me, that this could be really serious. But, Poppy would _never_ leave us. We're his family."

"Yeah, well; just you sayin' it, don't give it any truth. 'Sides that, she cain't do that woman's-equal-thang from way out here. I reckon she has to be in the thick of thangs, to make them sorta changes." Festus slipped off the bench. "I got chores to get done. I'll see ya at supper, Calleigh girl."

Festus gave a supportive pat to the young doctor's arm, as he headed for the door.

Calleigh responded with a weak smile…and an even weaker goodbye. _Poppy…leave?_

**0O0O0O**

Amelia tucked her legs beneath her, as she began to unload the basket of goodies Tia had packed for them. "What is this?" She held up a jar, full of bright colors.

"Jeebees." Cooper offered a grin that had once belonged to his daddy. "Hadley calls them that. She couldn't say _jellybeans_ when she was younger. They are her favorite food in the whole wide world."

"I see." Amelia carefully set the jar in the center of the blanket. "Your grandfather tells me that your older sister has a weakness for pie."

"Calleigh _LOVE'S_ pie!" Cooper rolled his eyes, in an exaggerated gesture. "Apple is her favorite, but she'll eat any kind."

"What about you? Do you have a favorite food?" Amelia brushed the crumbs from her hands, after placing the sandwiches on the checkered napkin.

"No, I guess not. Did my daddy have a favorite, when he was my age?"

His question gave her pause to drift back to the past. She let the bowl of potato salad rest in her hands. "I don't know if he had a favorite. Your grandmother was a very good cook." A laugh escaped and she added quickly. "…And your daddy was a very good eater. I guess that's how he grew to be so big." At last, the bowl made its way beside the sandwiches.

A sudden burst of giggling commanded their attention. It was obvious, by the tiny arms waving wildly and feet that couldn't stand still, that the fish had come to the surface to feast on the bread crumbs, Hadley had tossed in. The excitement ended, with those same riotous arms, wrapping around the gray-haired man.

Amelia's gaze was captivated, by the genuine love she witnessed. "It looks like your sister is grandpa's girl."

Cooper pulled his attention from his little sister. "Hadley is **_everybody's_** girl." He grinned and then leaned closer, as if to share a secret. "I think she scares my daddy and Uncle Festus, but Poppy knows how to handle her. I guess he knows just about _everything_. Everyone goes to him when they have a problem. Even my daddy."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - You Judged Her Wrong

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 6**

**You Judged Her Wrong**

Matt settled into the wicker chair next to Amelia. She wore a most contented smile, as she watched the Dillon children at play. The most entertaining of course, was the bigger, redheaded one.

They watched together as Calleigh fell to the ground, only to be tackled by her giggling siblings. Newly ignored her cries for help, offering instead his laughter and encouragement to Hadley and Cooper.

"You do have a wonderful family." Amelia had such a genteel laugh. It was like mixing the sensation of freshly baked cookies and a hug. Matt imagined it to be what a grandmother should sound like. "Galen love's them, so much."

"Um-hmmm." Matt smiled to himself. It wasn't that he didn't know Doc's given name; it just sounded so strange to hear Amelia say it—so…intimate. "Well, they certainly love their Poppy. The rest of us are kind of fond him, too…" he shifted to a more comfortable position, "Despite the fact that he can be pretty bossy."

The finely coiffed, grey hair, framed a slightly wrinkled, but still attractive face, that was consumed by a sweet smile and loving eyes. Her tone was more amusing, than critical, as she cast a sly glance at the marshal. "Maybe he feels the need to be bossy, especially to someone too stubborn to know what's good for him."

Matt's blue eyes snapped, stunned by her blunt comment. "You seem to put a lot of stock in that old codger's words. I don't know what he's told you, but-"

"He told me," She raised her voice, just enough to override his, "That it took you **_ten years_** to begin this beautiful family."

While trying to be respectful of the lady, Matt felt the need to defend his actions. "Doc didn't really understand, but I know you will. You must remember how broken my mother was—left alone to fend for herself and with a child. I didn't want that to happen to Kitty."

Amelia twisted her slender frame in the chair, looking him square in the eyes. "Is that what you remember?" There was a hint of sadness in her question. "That your mother was…broken?"

Matt's handsome features were hidden in a baffled scowl. "What do you mean?"

"Matt, it was her heart that was broken, not her spirit. Anne Marie was one of the strongest women I know. She _chose_ to live that life."

Anger flushed in his cheeks, as the memories of his mother rushed back. The image of her coming home from work, dog-tired, just to put food on the table. "She _chose_ to work herself to death? No. She had no choice, because of me."

Amelia laid a calming hand to his forearm. She could feel the muscle flexing under her gentle touch. "Your mother _chose_ to keep busy to try and outrun the pain. You were the only thing that kept her going. She _did_ have a choice, Matt. I begged her to come to New York. My brother, Isaac, pleaded with her; but she was determined to live where she was."

These words, this confession, went against a lifetime of misconceptions. "Why didn't she go?"

"Because, she wouldn't leave your father. Even in death, she would not leave him." Amelia took her eyes from his, long enough to fight off the impending tears. "I asked her once: If she knew how much the loss was going to hurt, would she still have married him." A long breath preceded her question. "Do you know what she said?"

Matt was unable to offer more than a silent shake of his head.

"'In a heartbeat!' Your mother said that all the pain in the world, was worth the time she was blessed to spend with him. _And_ you…" Again, Amelia reached over to touch Matt's hand. "Matty, you were never a burden to her. You were a product of the love she shared with your dad…just as your children are the product of the love you and Kitty share."

"But…she was always _so_ tired. So…empty."

"I never saw a woman love a man the way Anne Marie loved your father." The lovely lady let her gaze wander over to the mother of the giggling pile of children. "…Until I saw _that_ woman look at you."

Throughout Amelia's memoirs, Matt's focus had never wavered from his wife. It had never occurred to him, that his parents shared a love similar to what he had found with Kitty. He looked back now, through the eyes of a man, instead of those of a boy.

Had he misunderstood his mother's pain all these years? It didn't stem from a feeling of hopelessness, or desperation. It was simply a woman mourning the loss of the man she had so deeply loved. Matt watched Kitty being pulled into the chaos of her children's play.

A cold chill skittered down his spine, spurring his body to shiver when he thought about how close he had come to missing all of this. Even worse, he would have deprived Kitty of a family and a home, that she so richly deserved.

Amelia watched Matt's face go pale, as her words went straight to his heart. "Don't beat yourself up, looking into the past." She nodded toward his family. "Just enjoy the present."

"Thank you—really."

She looked at the marshal, needing a little more clarification. "For?"

"For showing me another side of my mother." Matt's smile was reminiscent of the one Amelia had seen some thirty years ago. If he had more to say, it would have to wait, because a redheaded little moppet had thrown herself into his arms, to escape the tickling monster.

**Like Father Like Son**

Matt eased himself down on the edge of the bed, careful not to awaken his son. For a few minutes, it was satisfying enough just to watch, but soon he felt the need to touch, to feel the soft brown curls between his fingers.

He could remember waking in the middle of the night and seeing his mother sitting at _his_ bedside. At the time, he was too young to understand the tears. She would quickly brush them away, replacing them with a forced smile.

The faint creak of a floorboard in the doorway, announced another presence. Kitty stood quietly, not wanting to interfere. She'd started to back out of the room, when Matt flashed her a look that welcomed her in.

"Just admiring your handiwork?" Armed with a smile, Kitty stepped closer, laying a hand to his shoulder.

Matt chuckled softly, "I did do a pretty good job – didn't I. Of course, you helped—a little."

"A little?" Her brows arched high, accentuating her condescending smirk. "Gee. Thanks."

The two shared a quiet laugh, as he pulled her hand from his shoulder, to his lips. His heart was in his words when he spoke again. "We created him together and I love you for it. Is this how my mother felt when she sat beside my bed? "

Kitty knelt down beside her husband. "I have no doubt, it is _exactly_ the same. You look remarkably like your father, in that photo Amelia gave us. I believe you were a great comfort to your mother."

Matt leaned over to leave a kiss to his son's forehead, before easing himself to his feet. Then, his hand went out to the woman he loved and he pulled her up beside himself where he stood. As a prelude to a kiss, he silently mouthed, _I love you_.

Neither spoke, as he slipped his arm around her waist and walked her down the hall to their room.

With guarded glances, Kitty watched her husband as the two readied for bed. Amelia's disclosure had shaken him to the very core. She had destroyed the illusions that he not only clung to but, for so many years, had used to build a wall around his heart. This woman from the past had set him free from those distorted memories.

Kitty slipped into her side of the bed and lay, quietly watching; waiting, wondering how her husband would handle this freedom. She knew this man like no one ever had, or ever would; and right now, she knew he was trying to come to terms with this new reality. One of the things that made him such a good lawman, was his steadfast personality. He was rigid in his beliefs and that's why the law suited him so well.

Matt stood by his side of the bed. He glanced up, suddenly realizing she had been watching him. With a shy smile, reminiscent of the one used when he was Cooper's age, the marshal climbed in next to his wife. "Amelia kind of turned things upside down, didn't she?"

Kitty opened her arms, offering him a place of refuge, the one place he knew he would always be safe. "Sometimes a little shake-up is a good thing." She placed a kiss to the head resting on her shoulder. "We all get too stuck in our ways at times and need a change."

Matt wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist and buried his face in the safe haven of her comforting bosom. "Just as long as you and I don't change." His interest in the conversation was waning, as he began to leave a trail of kisses along the soft flesh that he knew so well.

Kitty smiled into the darkness. Obviously, his doubts and insecurities were fading. Her body began to tingle, as his tongue circled around her nipples. Slowly, meticulously…concentrating on first one…then, the other.

At the same time, skilled hands made their way down her body. A throbbing began in the pit of Kitty's belly, as gifted fingers brushed through the copper curls. Dillon teased along the edge of her desire, but purposely avoided that most pleasurable spot. It was the exquisite agony that induced a whimper, as her hips undulated beneath him.

It both pleased her, and irritated her, that he knew her body so well. He knew exactly how long to deprive her of that touch and precisely when a flick of his tongue would send her into a chain reaction of white-hot explosions. She arched up, with an agonizing gasp, as his head dipped down, his mouth suddenly claiming the coveted prize.

Kitty weaved her fingers through her husband's hair, twisting the soft, brown curls in her fist. As the pressure began to build, her breath escaped in cries of ecstasy and she pressed him closer. The need was consuming her, the desire escalating, until her world exploded with unrestrained passion.

Her body was demanding even more now, as she moved beneath him. Both cried out with pleasure, as the full length of his hardness plunged deep inside. Muscles began to contract around him, pulling him in deeper, driving the two together into a frenzied climax.

Hearts pounded in unison, while both struggled for a breath. Matt began to laugh, as he slowly rolled beside her. "Oh **_please_** promise me that this will never change..."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - And The Question Is

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 7**

**And the Question Is**

Doc helped Amelia up into the buggy and they both waved goodbye to Bess Ronniger. "I'll be back out in a week, to check on the cast. Just make sure John stays put for awhile; and next time, tell him to watch where he's stepping!"

Bess stood in the middle of her younger children, as the whole group waved goodbye. "I'll make him rest, Doc. Give my love to Kitty and the family. Mrs. Sanford, it sure was a pleasure to meet you."

"I certainly enjoyed meeting your lovely family." Amelia waved again and then turned to Doc with a stunned, but impressed, expression. "_Thirteen_ children! How does any woman raise thirteen children?"

Doc laughed as he snapped the reins. "Bess Ronniger is not just, any woman. Did you have a nice time with the family yesterday?"

"I always enjoy your family. Why do you ask?"

His free hand gravitated toward hers. "I noticed you and Matt seemed to be in a very serious conversation. When I spoke with him later, he seemed-" Doc offered a resigned sigh. "Different."

Amelia tilted her head, casting a thoughtful glance at her inquisitor. "Matt seemed to be under a misconception regarding his mother. I got the impression that he has been carrying this…_guilt_…for a long time. From what you have told me, I would say it had a lot to do with his fears of commitment to Kitty."

"I think it had everything to do with it. Until you came, I just assumed his memories were accurate." Doc pulled the buggy off the road and came to a stop under the brilliant, pink blooms of a crab apple tree.

"Galen? What are you doing?"

Doc slipped out of his seat and walked around the buggy. The twinkle in his eyes lit up his entire face when he offered his hand. "Come. Take a walk with me."

Curious, but trusting, Amelia took the hand offered and climbed out. Doc, slipped his hand into hers and led her the short distance to the peak of the hill. "From here, you can see both the LadyK and the Double O."

A sea of green grass, rippled for miles ahead. Like an artist's pallet, brilliant colors of wildflowers were sprinkled into the landscape. An occasional fruit-bearing tree, like the one he had parked under, bravely stood in the midst of the nature's terrain. One hand went to her breast, as she took in the beautiful sight. "It is breathtaking, Galen! I never guessed Kansas to be so beautiful."

Doc chuckled, as she stepped closer. "Most of it isn't. We are fortunate to live on such a fertile piece of land. Do you see that cottonwood, way off in the distance?" Amelia strained to see the tip of the giant tree in question. "Our land goes way beyond that point."

Her fingers wove tighter into his and she pulled him closer. With an amusing tone, she teased him. "I had _no_ idea that I was in the company of such a wealthy gentleman."

"I know you didn't." Doc replied quietly. "And I know that it wouldn't matter, but I had to make it clear."

Amelia let go of his hand and stood, slightly away from him. Sweet laughter was lost, in a questioning silence. "Galen, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, that I'm not just a country doctor in a well-worn, black suit. I could very easily provide for a wife." He turned, standing squarely in front of her and took both hands in his. "I'm trying to say – Amelia Sanford, will you marry me?"

What seemed to be an eternity to Doc, was actually only a matter of seconds, before a smile graced her lips and she leaned forward, issuing her answer in the form of a kiss. "I would be honored to be, Mrs. Galen Adams." Amelia whispered, as her lips left his. "And you picked such a beautiful spot to propose."

"I picked this spot for another reason, as well." He took her arm, to once again direct her attention toward the ranch. "I have always favored this spot. It is close enough to both homes, yet still maintains its privacy."

"Galen-"

"We could build a home of our own…"

"Galen, dear..." She interrupted his dream, with a gentle tug on his arm. "Please, I … I can't live here." Doc's face fell, into a myriad of disappointment and confusion. "I do so love it here, but my work is in New York. I have spent the last decade trying to make a difference. Last month, we won the right to vote in school elections in two states. I can't leave those women now. Not when we are finally making progress."

"You can still fight for rights here. There are women in Dodge too, you know." Though his heart was pleading his case, the facts could not support his argument.

Amelia raked her bottom lip between her teeth. She was hesitant to offer an alternative, but it had to be done. "As a physician – you can practice anywhere." The words settled into an uneasy silence, until she added still another incentive. "Hiram's family home is in the Hampton's and his office was located there. The house is so big and I travel so much…I rarely go there. A very old and loyal couple maintain it for me. I keep a small apartment in New York; but I could open up the house and you could establish your practice from there."

Doc scowled as his heart was being torn in half. He turned away, letting his gaze fall upon the place he loved. "Leave my children? My grandchildren? My friends?"

"Isn't that what you were just asking of me?" The lady from New York spoke without bitterness. "Maybe it would be best for you to reconsider the offer. I understand."

Suddenly, he felt ashamed. It felt right when he was making plans for a home and new beginning for them. Here. In Dodge. Doc turned back to the woman that had touched his heart. "No. I don't want to take it back. I will-" The words stopped, but he forced himself to continue. "I can be a doctor there, as well as here."

"Galen, are you sure? I want you to be happy."

As he looked into her loving, green eyes, Doc could feel himself falling in love again. "I'm sure. We will have to come back often though, you know."

Amelia threw her arms around her intended. Her tears were mixed with laughter. "_Very_ often, I promise you."

**TBC**

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 7**

**And the Question Is**

Doc helped Amelia up into the buggy and they both waved goodbye to Bess Ronniger. "I'll be back out in a week, to check on the cast. Just make sure John stays put for awhile; and next time, tell him to watch where he's stepping!"

Bess stood in the middle of her younger children, as the whole group waved goodbye. "I'll make him rest, Doc. Give my love to Kitty and the family. Mrs. Sanford, it sure was a pleasure to meet you."

"I certainly enjoyed meeting your lovely family." Amelia waved again and then turned to Doc with a stunned, but impressed, expression. "_Thirteen_ children! How does any woman raise thirteen children?"

Doc laughed as he snapped the reins. "Bess Ronniger is not just, any woman. Did you have a nice time with the family yesterday?"

"I always enjoy your family. Why do you ask?"

His free hand gravitated toward hers. "I noticed you and Matt seemed to be in a very serious conversation. When I spoke with him later, he seemed-" Doc offered a resigned sigh. "Different."

Amelia tilted her head, casting a thoughtful glance at her inquisitor. "Matt seemed to be under a misconception regarding his mother. I got the impression that he has been carrying this…_guilt_…for a long time. From what you have told me, I would say it had a lot to do with his fears of commitment to Kitty."

"I think it had everything to do with it. Until you came, I just assumed his memories were accurate." Doc pulled the buggy off the road and came to a stop under the brilliant, pink blooms of a crab apple tree.

"Galen? What are you doing?"

Doc slipped out of his seat and walked around the buggy. The twinkle in his eyes lit up his entire face when he offered his hand. "Come. Take a walk with me."

Curious, but trusting, Amelia took the hand offered and climbed out. Doc, slipped his hand into hers and led her the short distance to the peak of the hill. "From here, you can see both the LadyK and the Double O."

A sea of green grass, rippled for miles ahead. Like an artist's pallet, brilliant colors of wildflowers were sprinkled into the landscape. An occasional fruit-bearing tree, like the one he had parked under, bravely stood in the midst of the nature's terrain. One hand went to her breast, as she took in the beautiful sight. "It is breathtaking, Galen! I never guessed Kansas to be so beautiful."

Doc chuckled, as she stepped closer. "Most of it isn't. We are fortunate to live on such a fertile piece of land. Do you see that cottonwood, way off in the distance?" Amelia strained to see the tip of the giant tree in question. "Our land goes way beyond that point."

Her fingers wove tighter into his and she pulled him closer. With an amusing tone, she teased him. "I had _no_ idea that I was in the company of such a wealthy gentleman."

"I know you didn't." Doc replied quietly. "And I know that it wouldn't matter, but I had to make it clear."

Amelia let go of his hand and stood, slightly away from him. Sweet laughter was lost, in a questioning silence. "Galen, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, that I'm not just a country doctor in a well-worn, black suit. I could very easily provide for a wife." He turned, standing squarely in front of her and took both hands in his. "I'm trying to say – Amelia Sanford, will you marry me?"

What seemed to be an eternity to Doc, was actually only a matter of seconds, before a smile graced her lips and she leaned forward, issuing her answer in the form of a kiss. "I would be honored to be, Mrs. Galen Adams." Amelia whispered, as her lips left his. "And you picked such a beautiful spot to propose."

"I picked this spot for another reason, as well." He took her arm, to once again direct her attention toward the ranch. "I have always favored this spot. It is close enough to both homes, yet still maintains its privacy."

"Galen-"

"We could build a home of our own…"

"Galen, dear..." She interrupted his dream, with a gentle tug on his arm. "Please, I … I can't live here." Doc's face fell, into a myriad of disappointment and confusion. "I do so love it here, but my work is in New York. I have spent the last decade trying to make a difference. Last month, we won the right to vote in school elections in two states. I can't leave those women now. Not when we are finally making progress."

"You can still fight for rights here. There are women in Dodge too, you know." Though his heart was pleading his case, the facts could not support his argument.

Amelia raked her bottom lip between her teeth. She was hesitant to offer an alternative, but it had to be done. "As a physician – you can practice anywhere." The words settled into an uneasy silence, until she added still another incentive. "Hiram's family home is in the Hampton's and his office was located there. The house is so big and I travel so much…I rarely go there. A very old and loyal couple maintain it for me. I keep a small apartment in New York; but I could open up the house and you could establish your practice from there."

Doc scowled as his heart was being torn in half. He turned away, letting his gaze fall upon the place he loved. "Leave my children? My grandchildren? My friends?"

"Isn't that what you were just asking of me?" The lady from New York spoke without bitterness. "Maybe it would be best for you to reconsider the offer. I understand."

Suddenly, he felt ashamed. It felt right when he was making plans for a home and new beginning for them. Here. In Dodge. Doc turned back to the woman that had touched his heart. "No. I don't want to take it back. I will-" The words stopped, but he forced himself to continue. "I can be a doctor there, as well as here."

"Galen, are you sure? I want you to be happy."

As he looked into her loving, green eyes, Doc could feel himself falling in love again. "I'm sure. We will have to come back often though, you know."

Amelia threw her arms around her intended. Her tears were mixed with laughter. "_Very_ often, I promise you."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Close Call

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 8**

**Close Call**

Kitty often wondered how life could go from calm and relaxed, to a bullet-torn frenzy, without warning. It had been a most enjoyable dinner with her husband, Doc and Amelia. Bethany had approached them, needing a few minutes of the boss' time. Shortly after leaving the table, the sound of gunfire echoed through the streets.

Doc managed to stop the concerned wife, as she rushed toward the front door. "Kitty, he's got enough to worry about, without you being out there." The thought of putting him into more danger, was a strong enough deterrent to keep her inside.

The shot that drew the marshal's attention, had come from inside the bank. He tore out of the Prairie Rose, in time to confront the thief. Matt hit the ground and rolled up next to the boardwalk for cover. His first shot caught the man in the shoulder, with enough force to drop the moneybag as he whirled around. The familiar face that returned fire, belonged to none other than Slats Shafton. The injured man crawled back inside the bank, taking cover beside the doorway. "I got people in here Dillon! I'll kill 'em!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you when you come out." Matt managed to move closer to the bank. "Come on out, Slats. It's over."

"Maybe I won't kill any of these people. Maybe, killing you will be enough."

The marshal of Dodge City shook his head with a weary breath. "Just come out!"

"You don't think I'm dumb enough to do this alone, do ya?" There was a touch of arrogance in his laugh, that caused the hair on the back of Matt's neck to bristle. "Right about now, he's probably right behind ya."

When he heard that familiar voice call his name, a cold, ugly fear swept through Dillon's body. Ducking his head slowly, he turned to find Moon pointing a gun at him. The small, round eyes blinked rapidly, as the gun wobbled in his stubby fingers. "Slats says I gots to help him. He's my brother and I got no one else."

Matt kept his gun at the real criminal, but he knew this wasn't going to end well. "Moon, I know you don't want to shoot me. Why don't you just give me that gun?"

"I don't wanta, Marshal, 'cause you're my friend; but Slats – Slats says he'll cut my heart out… and feed it to our goat!" He licked his lips, while a nervous tic tugged at the corner of his mouth. Moon braced his short legs and gripped the revolver with both hands. "He'll do it!" The terror in his voice, proved the boys belief in the grotesque threat.

"Moon, I won't let him hurt you. Please, put the gun down." Matt managed to split his attention between the two brothers. "Slats will be going to jail. He can't hurt you from there."

"Don't you listen to him, you retard!" Slats shouted from the doorway. "I ain't going to jail; and if you don't shoot him, I'll skin you alive. **NOW SHOOT HIM**!"

Moon's body trembled with fear. Tears began to roll down his rounded cheeks and he gripped the handle of the old .45 even tighter. "Please…don't hate me, Marshal."

"Moon. Son, _please_-"

Anger penetrated the tension, forcing the older brother out into the open. He staggered against the door—his gun arm leaking blood—and screamed again, "**Moon! Shoot Him ****_Now_**!

Matt stood and fired, killing the coward in the doorway, but it was too late for the younger boy to stop. The terrified shooter pinched his eyes shut and began squeezing the trigger, exposing the marshal to a hail of bullets. One of the wild pieces of lead caught Dillon's side, knocking him to the ground. He shouted for Moon to stop, but the deadly .45 continued to point at his chest. Another shot found his shoulder, leaving the marshal no alternative, but to return fire.

Silence and smoke filled the small space of the two men. Matt struggled to get to his feet, as he stared at the small, motionless body—praying that the boy was still alive. With feet like lead weights, he trudged toward Moon. Between the loss of blood and the fear that gnawed at his gut, Matt collapsed onto the ground next to his victim. In the distance, he could hear voices, but he was swallowed by darkness before they could reach him.

**((((((((((~))))))))))**

Amelia filled the metal filter with fresh coffee and waited for the water to boil. She turned, leaning against the table, while letting her gaze rest on the man she had come to love. She had done her part to help, but was in awe of the country doctor.

It had all happened so fast. There was a gunshot and Matt bolted from the table. The drama then unfolded right in the middle of Front Street. Doc had wrapped his arm around Kitty and together they prayed, as they watched the marshal risk his life—again. Helplessly, they watched as he was forced to shoot a disabled young man; and then drop to the ground from his own injuries.

The lady from New York watched in amazement as Galen leaped into action. As soon as Matt went down, the doctor was out the door, kneeling beside the wounded. He was shouting orders—for volunteers to carry both men up to his office, as he rushed ahead of them to prepare for surgery. Kitty stood at his side, assisting his every move, but her eyes were constantly drawn to the man that shared her heart.

The room had exploded into a controlled chaos, as the double surgeries began. Doc moved between the two, with confidence and a sure hand. He fought hard to save his patients; and it appeared as though God had smiled on him. Both men pulled through. The crisis had passed and now, he wandered between the two, constantly checking their vitals.

**000O0O000**

It had been an exhausting day, but Amelia was in desperate need for a cup of coffee. She glanced into the master bedroom, on her way to the kitchen. Somehow, they had managed to get the big man back to the LadyK. His daughter was dozing in the chair beside his bed, while Doc stayed behind at the clinic, with Moon.

The woman had been a guest of the Dillon's long enough to know there was always a pot of coffee brewing. What she didn't expect, was to find the lady of the house, busy working on a batch of fresh bread. Kitty glanced over her shoulder when she heard the faint gasp from the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep. It's strange, isn't it, how you can be too tired to sleep?" the midnight baker confessed. "In my old life, I would wash glasses and polish the bar in the middle of the night." She glanced over her shoulder with a contented smile. "But now, baking helps me to relax. Can I get you something?"

Amelia walked over to the cabinet. "I smelled the coffee and could really use a cup. May I freshen yours?" Kitty offered a grateful nod and Amelia filled both cups before replacing the pot. "I see your daughter is keeping a close watch over her father."

"Yes, I tried to get her to go lay down, but she won't leave him, just yet."

"He is going to be all right, isn't he?"

Kitty wiped the traces of dough from her hands. "Somehow, Doc and prayer have always pulled him through." She accepted the cup Amelia handed her and for a moment, she was caught up in the past…the many, many times Matt had lain on that table bleeding. Sometimes he'd been wounded in the line of duty; while other times, the big man with the fast gun was just a target for some up-and-coming gunslinger.

"I don't know exactly what you're thinking, but from the sadness on your face, I get the gist of it. I do remember the fear of watching James ride off and wondering if he would be coming home again. I've also had my share of watching bullets being dug out and knife wounds being stitched up."

Kitty had forgotten that her guest had been, not only the wife of a prosperous surgeon in New York, but she had also been the widow of a Texas Ranger. A question came to mind that the marshal's wife had to ask. "And the last time…when he didn't return?"

"The last time." Amelia repeated softly. Her smile was one of great sadness and heartbreaking loss. "Anne Marie was at my house when they came to tell us the news. I was in my last month and confined to bed. It was my third pregnancy, but I had never carried one that long. James was so excited. We thought that this time…" She looked into the compassionate eyes of her host. A heavy sigh preceded her memory of that night. "Matty had been the one to answer the door. Even at his young age, he knew what it meant when he saw the captain of his dad's regiment at the door." Amelia winced when she was forced to give the memory a name, "Captain Leander Taylor."

Even after so many years, the memory was obviously still painful. Kitty felt ashamed to have resuscitated that heartbreak. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have –"

"No, it's all right. I know the fear you carry, but you have learned to live, in spite of that fear. No matter what tomorrow brings…Matty has a loving wife, beautiful children and friends that love him. I am just so grateful that he stepped out of the shadow of that badge, to take a chance on life—and love." A ghost of a smile crossed her lips before she added, "Even though Galen says he was about to give up hope on the stubborn galoot."

"I think we all were." Kitty mused. "But it was more than the badge. It was his fear that he would leave me alone—or worse—with a child, like his mother. Amelia, I am _so_ grateful to you, for destroying those twisted memories and setting him free. I also wanted to thank you for helping out today. So many women just can't handle the chaos, but you did quite well."

"I was amazed at the way Galen handled everything. He is quite accomplished, despite the fact that he refers to himself as, _just a simple country doctor_. As far as my handling the situation…well, I was married to a surgeon."

Kitty balanced the rim of the cup between her thumbs and forefingers. "Did you assist him?"

"Only a few times. My job was to handle the financial part of his practice. Galen says you are responsible for the financial success of this family."

"Doc brags too much. I made a couple of good purchases; and some luck came my way."

"I think you are being modest, but nevertheless, he's very proud of you. Yesterday, he took me up to the ridge for a better view of the ranch. It is beautiful."

Kitty laughed, as she settled back in the wooden chair. "You mean by that old crab apple tree? That's always been his favorite spot. He's always threatening to build-" Blue eyes blinked slowly, as the signs began to fall into place. "Amelia…did Doc, ask you to marry him?"

The blush of a much younger woman, flushed through Amelia's cheeks. Even without words, Kitty knew. She was instantly out of the chair, hugging her future…in-law? Whatever the term was to be, Kitty was excited. "How wonderful! When?"

"We haven't set the date yet. But, I'm so glad to have your approval."

"Of course I approve! So, he's finally going to get that house. I know you two will be so happy. Doc is a wonderful man." Kitty continued to boast of the older man's many qualities—and quirks; but at a point, began to notice how quiet Amelia had become. "Is something wrong?"

Amelia simply did not have the courage to tell this woman that she was taking Doc away from all those that loved him. This news should come from the man himself. "I know Galen wanted to be the one to tell you. I wonder, could we keep this between us and let him make the announcement?"

Kitty knew how hard it was going to be to keep the secret, but it was Doc's privilege. For him, she would keep her word.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Life's Changes

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 9**

**Life's Changes**

Matt's steps were silent, as he padded barefoot down the curved staircase and into the hall. Kitty worked quietly at the counter, unaware that she was being watched, by a very weary and disheartened lawman.

The morning sun had taken up residence in the clean, spacious room. Aside from the beautiful redhead, it appeared to be the only other occupant. No idle chatter around the table this day. No little voices, announcing daddy's morning arrival. One hand lazily brushed across his bare chest, lightly tracing the dressings that protected his ribs and shoulder. The heady aroma, of a freshly brewed pot of coffee, rushed to greet him.

For the moment, he bypassed the rich brew, in favor of the redhead. "Where is everyone?"

Kitty smiled, as he slid his hands around her waist and eased her back against his chest. "Gone. And why aren't you in bed?"

"Gone where? Kids, too?"

"Most of them went to work. Doc and Amelia, took the kids for a picnic. They needed a diversion and you needed sleep." Kitty let her head fall back, as Dillon nuzzled along the curve of her neck.

"Come lay down with me."

"Noooo..." Kitty stood up straight, but dared not turn and face him. "Matt, you were shot. Now go back up to bed and get some rest!"

He turned her around, forcing her to look straight at him—to look into his pleading, blue eyes. "Please; I just want to hold you."

"Doc said-"

"Shhh..." A single finger touched her lips. Even his lids appeared weary, as they swept low and slow, over troubled eyes. "You are my _strength_, Kitten. I need that right now."

Dillon leaned into his wife's hand, as she stroked his cheek. "Honey, Moon is going to be okay." Her words should have come as a relief, but the pain still lived in his eyes. Kitty's heart melted into a smile. She took Matt by the hand, leading him back to bed. "…Come on."

Matt slipped his hand around Kitty's waist, allowing her to offer him support as they climbed the stairs. Once in their room, he carefully eased down onto the side of the bed and laid back on the soft, feather pillows. Kitty tucked the covering around him and then lay down beside him. "You all right?" she asked.

"Do you remember, Cooter Smith?"

Kitty rose up, leaning her weight onto one elbow. "Matt, this wasn't the same thing at all. Moon wasn't pretending to shoot you. He **did **shoot you."

"But I-"

"But, nothing! You and I both know, you could have shot Moon _before_ he fired that old gun. You waited, until he had put two bullets in you, before stopping him. And even then, you didn't shoot to kill."

Matt pursed his lips, as he stared into a pair of fierce, blue eyes, ones that warned him _not_ to argue with her. "I love you," he replied simply.

Being shot had definitely taken its toll and within minutes, the marshal was sound asleep. Kitty placed a tender kiss to his forehead and gently brushed her fingers through his loose curls. She hoped that Doc would find the same happiness with Amelia.

**(((((((((~)))))))))**

"What did she say?" Doc reached across the table, taking the hand of his future wife. His thumb brushed gently back-and-forth, across her fair skin. Amelia held her answer, when she saw Tia approaching the table.

"May I get either of you anything else?" Tia set the fresh pot of coffee between them. "Beulah made a pan of fresh apple turnovers."

"Thank you, dear. Maybe later." Amelia smiled politely, waiting for the girl to leave. "Kitty was so happy for you—for us. I asked her not to tell anyone; that you wanted to personally make the announcement."

A smile passed over Doc's lips, as his gaze casually drifted to the passersby outside the restaurant window. "Kitty promised to keep a secret from Calleigh? Now that…_would_ be a miracle!" He began to chuckle, as he pushed that thought even farther. "If that little snoop even gets a whiff of a secret, she's like a dog with a bone!"

"They are terribly close, aren't they?" Amelia was still amazed that the two redheads were not biologically mother and daughter. "When are you going to tell them?" She studied the gifted hand that held hers. "Do you still want to return to New York with me?"

Doc settled back in his chair, the smile slowly slid from his face. "When are you supposed to leave?"

"The telegram I received this morning, said I was needed Thursday. A special meeting has finally been set, with Governor Tilden." It was with a hesitant voice that she added, "That only gives us… two days."

"I supposed we'll need to tell them tonight."

"Galen, I'm not trying to drop the whole thing into your lap, but I do think it would be best if you were to tell them without me. It's going to be difficult enough for them to accept your leaving; and I want them to feel free to speak their hearts."

"Where will you be?"

"I think it might be best if I move into the Dodge House. I have a lot of correspondence to catch up on and telegrams need to be sent. It will just be more convenient—all around."

"What about your things?"

"I asked that nice young Newly to bring my bags into town this morning. He was too polite to ask questions." Amelia squeezed the hand that still held hers. "Calleigh is a very lucky young woman. Both of your _girls_ are lucky, to have men that are so devoted."

Doc brought her hand to his lips. "I certainly intend for you to be just as lucky."

**O0O0O0O**

Festus was just about to call out to the old scudder, but stopped suddenly when he saw Doc take the lady's hand to his lips. The ranch foreman drew back into the darkened doorway of the saddle shop. "I knowd it!" he whispered, as he watched that familiar black buggy ride by. The scruffy man stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight, but it didn't take off the chill that had grabbed his heart. _Sure enough she's a gonna take him away,_ he thought. _I see a whole passel of broked hearts, includin' mine. _

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - Surprise

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 10**

**Surprise**

As usual, the supper table at the LadyK was abundant with delicious food, laughter and diverse topics of conversation. Doc had explained that Amelia had a lot of correspondence and several telegrams to send, so it was more convenient for her to stay at the Dodge House, at least for a couple of days.

Almost everyone accepted the reason for her absence. There was but one holdout. "So, Miz Amelia is goin' back to that New York right away, is she?"

"Soon." Doc responded.

"I 'magine ya gonna miss her, huh?"

"Uhm…yeah." Doc stared anxiously around the table, at the faces he loved. Cooper and Hadley were growing so quickly.

He remembered bringing each of them into the world: That terrifying day, when he thought he would surely lose not only the boy, but the mother as well. Hadley's birth had been less dramatic, but just as wonderful. Matt had been the one to deliver the tiny, red-faced bundle. She had looked even smaller than her five and half pounds in those giant hands.

"Ya gonna go there and visit, er ya Doc?"

A hint of irritation was clinging to the physician's words, as the hill man was bombarding him with questions. "I guess!"

Despite the constant interruptions, Doc felt as if he were no longer sitting at the table, but watching it from a distance. He could hear the voices and the laughter, but they were so far off.

His eyes fell on the man that carried the weight of this family, as well as the whole town, on his shoulders. Matt Dillon had landed a job as the marshal of a hellhole, at the ripe old age of twenty-two. The War Department had pretty much given up on Dodge City, as they had already lost nine of their men to the cowboys and gunslingers, just passing through.

His tired, gray eyes moved onto the redheaded lady that first owned his heart. There had never been two people more in love than Matt and Kitty. Their hearts had begun beating in unison, almost from that first rainy morning in Delmonico's.

…And Calleigh. Doc smiled, as the boisterous redhead was relaying something funny that had happened that day. He fondly recalled how the little girl—the one that came looking for her father—had certainly turned the lives of those she touched upside down. Her love for this family was unbounded. Like her father and mother, Calleigh had also, found the love of someone so special, it was beyond understanding. Doc had hoped someday to deliver a child, to this woman—and the man that adored her. Would the old physician **ever** see that day now?

Doc's gaze finally swept across the table toward the scruffy little man, who'd somehow wheedled his way into the crusty old physician's heart. How he would miss those senseless tales! Especially those outlandish records of Festus' exploits—although Adams would _never_ admit to such a thing!

It took a moment, but finally Doc realized Newly was tugging at his arm. "Doc? Are you all right?" Still in a half-dazed state, the physician finally turned his attention to the man beside him.

It was time. Adams rose—slowly—from his chair and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make." It took a few seconds for the chatter to stop. "I have asked Amelia to marry me… and she said yes."

Stunned silence commanded the room, with the exception of one. Kitty pushed back her chair and rushed around the table, to hug the only father she had ever known. After that, the silence was completely shattered, by excited squeals and hurrahs.

Doc grinned, as he was surrounded by multiple loving arms and numerous kisses. But he couldn't ignore the suspicious eyes, peeking out from that fuzzy face.

_There's a pot a brewin',_ the hill man thought, as he studied the old Doc. "Zat all the news, Doc?"

Once again, Doc rose to his feet and waited for everyone to quietly take a seat. "No Festus, it just so happens that was _not_ all the news. As you know, the work that Amelia does is very important."

"Oh, my gosh!" Calleigh squealed with excitement, "Kitty, you and I will be working with Amelia Sanford. Oops, I meant Adams."

Doc offered a placating smile and waved his hands. "Not exactly. She can't accomplish what she needs to do from here." A cold, frightening stillness was creeping its way around the table, along with a bevy of sidelong glances. "I will…be …moving to New York."

**"****NO!"** Calleigh jumped to her feet. The blood drained from her face, leaving only a trail of freckles on a white background. "**NO**" She cried again. "**Poppy you ****_can't_**** go!"**

" Calleigh, please...try to understand. Amelia can't do her work from here. I know it's a shock, but it makes more sense…

"**It doesn't make ****_any_**** sense! You belong here; with us. I don't care about her job**. **I don't care about New York! The only thing I care about, is sitting around this table!"**

Unlike his sister, Cooper had spoken softly, but his words were even more heartbreaking. "Don't you love us anymore, Poppy?"

"Of course I do…! I…" Doc was incapable of answering anymore questions. Nor was he able to look into the eyes of his heartbroken family. Without a word, he turned quietly and left the room.

Calleigh turned her wrath on Festus, as if this whole fiasco were his fault. "_You_ knew! How did you know!?"

"I didn't at first, Calleigh girl. I jist… guessed. Fancy woman like Miz Amelia, with that 'portant work she's doin'. Only make sense she'd be goin' back home. And I tell ya, I seed that look in old Doc's eye. She dun snatched his heart."

"Well, she can't have him! I'll just go see Mrs. Amelia Sanford and-"

"Calleigh, sit down." Matt saw the look that passed from his daughter to his wife. "You don't need to look at Kitty. **I'M **telling you, to sit down and shut up!" Dillon paused only long enough for her to obey his command. "I know what a shock this is to all of us, but do we have the right to stop this man, who's always put others first, from enjoying love?"

Cooper had rushed from his seat, to his mother's arms. Amid the flowing tears, he peeked up at his daddy. "But… we love him, too."

"I know, Cooper; and he love's you. But, there are different kinds of love[, like that between a man and a woman… Like I have for your mother; and like Newly has for Calleigh. Is it fair for any of us to say that Poppy can't have that, too?"

"He ain't a gunna furget us, boy. Why, I'll bet he's back here vistin' so much, we'll get tired of 'im!"

"I don't know about you all, but I'm pretty ashamed of myself about now." Newly was as hurt as the rest, but he knew Matt's words were true. "I wouldn't let _anything_ keep me from the woman I love." He turned to the woman beside him, gently taking her hand. "Calleigh?"

Calleigh jerked free of Newly's grasp. Angry blue eyes slowly made their way around the table, as the muscles along her delicate jaw grew tense. "All of you can do what you want, but **I AM** **NOT** going to sit by and lose someone that I love! I don't care whose friend she is, or – or was!"

It came as no surprise to anyone seated around her, when she bolted from the room.

**(((((((~)))))))**

It was Kitty's hand, lightly knocking on the door, but Matt stood beside her. They could hear Doc shuffling around in his room, but it was several minutes before he opened the door. He swiped at his mustache and turned away to hide red eyes.

As much as she wanted to ease Doc's pain, Kitty knew that a part of her wanted to react exactly the same as the headstrong younger redhead. Kitty's own broken heart was making it hard to defend his decision. Maybe a clearer head would make a better argument.

Kitty gave Matt a look that pushed him into speaking. "Come on Doc, you know how Calleigh is. She lives for her family and…well…you…I mean…she…" A frown stepped ahead of his failing words. The reproachful look he found on his wife's face confirmed he had not been helpful.

She shoved the marshal to one side. "Doc, you know she's just upset. She'll get over it." Kitty said the words, but she didn't put much faith in them.

Doc kept his head down as he occupied his hands with some papers on his desk. "Will she?" When he finally looked up, he looked as if his world had crashed down around his narrow shoulders. "Will any of you?"

Kitty rushed across the room, taking Doc into her arms. The two cried together, both hurting, both confused. Matt waited patiently, completely out of his element. Sometimes he wished he could cry too, to release the pain; but that would never do—not for the Marshal of Dodge City.

Doc reached into his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief. He offered it to Kitty, before wiping the tears from his own eyes. "Did she leave?" Kitty nodded and pulled Doc to the side of the bed to sit beside her.

Matt had pulled the chair from the oak desk, closer to the couple. "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Doc?"

"I will admit, I was a lot _more_ sure, before I announced it tonight." How could love cause this much pain, he silently pondered, as he looked into the anguished faces. "I was so excited when she accepted my proposal, it didn't occur to me that we wouldn't build a home right here."

"At the top of your hill, by the crabapple tree." Kitty whispered.

It warmed Doc's heart, that she knew him so well. "Yes. We were standing on that very spot, when she told me she couldn't live here in Dodge. What she said made sense. In theory, I could practice anywhere."

_But, you're needed here!_ Kitty kept that selfish thought to herself. "But, it's so fast. Aren't you rushing things just a little?"

"Would it make it any easier if I waited?"

Matt finally had the courage to speak again. "The fact is, we're pretty selfish and don't want to give you up—now or later. But, we don't want you to be unhappy, either." The marshal drew himself to his feet and reached down to pull Kitty up beside him. "One thing I know for sure, whether you live here in Dodge, or in New York, we will _always_ be your family."

Doc rose to his feet. He leaned into the big man, needing a reassuring hug from his son.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11 - Woman-to-Woman

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 11**

**Woman-to-Woman**

The black quarter horse rode full gallop, all the way into Dodge. Calleigh brought Belle to a stop at the hitching post, in front of the Dodge House. Using the palms of both hands, she scrubbed away the tears, as she entered the lobby.

Howie glanced up, surprised to see Little Doc. "Good evening, I didn't ex-"

"Amelia Sanford. What room?" Calleigh held her body rigid, fighting the tears that were again bubbling up inside.

Whatever was going on, the man behind the desk did not want to be a part of it. "Twelve," he replied simply.

Long red curls flew out to the side as the tiny figure stomped up the stairs. It was a small fist that made a great pounding on the hotel door. A thousand thoughts, a million words surged through her head but not a single sound found its way to her mouth when the door opened.

Amelia didn't need words to know what this woman was feeling. Calleigh wore the raw pain like a badge. Her eyes were red and puffy yet still fighting for control of the tears. That proud little chin that quivered as she struggled to maintain was betrayed by the streaks of dried tears. Each trembling breath shook the slender frame.

Amelia wanted to grab the girl and hold her to her chest. To comfort her and take the pain away but that was not to be. She feared that a comforting touch would be Calleigh's undoing. Instead, she stepped aside and quietly invited her in. Calleigh remained silent and still.

"Please, Calleigh" Amelia reached out as if to guide her inside but the woman flinched back and she instantly drew back her hand. "I'm sorry. Please." Taking still another step back, she waited patiently for the woman to step inside.

"I can only assume that Galen has told you of our plans."

"He's not GALEN." Calleigh screamed. "He's Poppy and he's Doc and he's…he's my grandpa!" She sucked in a sharp breath, determined not to cry in front of this woman.

"I don't know what to say Calleigh. I know that you love him. Everyone in Dodge loves him but I love him too."

"If you loved him you wouldn't take him away from us. He won't be there to watch Cooper and Hadley grow up. To take them fishing. I'm not half the doctor he is. I need him at the clinic. WE need him." The fight was coming to an end and she was losing. All it took was one single tear. One traitorous drop to split the dam wide open. Tears burst loose leaving the grief stricken woman weak and broken.

Amelia could feel the warm tears running down her own face as she stepped closer and pulled the woman into her arms. The slender body stiffened at first touch, but then collapsed in her rival's arms. She offered no resistance as Amelia guided her toward the bed and sat down beside her.

Words did not pass between them as the young woman rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. Amelia stroked the long, red spiral curls offering soothing sounds as the tears continued.

Gradually, the crying began to ebb into a series of quick breaths with an occasional hiccup. Amelia held the girl back and brushed the remaining tears from her eyes. "Are you all right?"

Shameful blue eyes stared down at the hands in her lap. Calleigh anxiously twisted the handkerchief she had pulled from her pocket. "I guess I should apologize."

"For loving someone so much?" Amelia's laugh was as comforting as her touch. "Gale…" She paused only long enough to correct herself" …Doc… told me how spirited you are. He's very proud of you – you know."

"I guess he wouldn't be very proud right now." Slowly her eyes rolled upward until they came to meet Amelia's. "I just can't imagine life without Poppy." She swallowed hard, dreading the words that were to come. "I do want him to be happy. I guess if…if he's happy with you…well…" Calleigh threw the truth out there, at least as much as she could say aloud.

A gentle rapping on the open door drew the attention of the two women. Newly stepped inside the threshold wearing his usual patient smile. "I was in the neighborhood…"

Amelia stood to greet her guest. "Won't you come in Newly?" She nodded toward the bed giving him permission to take the seat she had vacated.

He sat down beside his wife and slipped his arm around her waist to draw her close. "So, have you two ladies been having a nice visit?" Calleigh looked up at him, her eyes still reflecting pain, but also laced with shame. Wet strands of hair clung to her cheek like streaks of fire and Newly lovingly wiped the curls aside.

"Your wife was just expressing to me how much…Doc...means to the family." Amelia took a seat in the rocker beside the window. "I'm sure Calleigh was just reacting the way everyone else is feeling." A warm smile graced her lips again. "I hope we managed to get to know each other a little better."

Meek was not a characteristic normally applied to Calleigh, but she wore it with great acceptance today. "I can't say I am happy about the news, but I am happy that he found someone who loves him."

"I will take that as a step forward; and thank you."

Newly tipped his hat to the lady as he ushered his wife out of the room. Amelia walked back to the window and watched the couple step out onto the boardwalk. She watched, as the gallant young man help his lady into the buggy he had brought to town. Then he quickly tied her horse behind and climbed in beside his wife.

It didn't surprise the spectator from room 12 that the girl still had a flood of tears in reserve. Amelia watched Newly take Calleigh into his arms and console her.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12 - Better in the Morning

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 12**

**Things Will Look Better in the Morning**

Calleigh snuggled into the comforting arms of her husband. She would recover from the exhaustion, but there was no cure for the broken heart. "Are you disappointed in me?" she whispered into the darkness.

Newly pulled her closer, placing a kiss to her temple. "Let me see…? You frighten me, thrill me, amaze me…" She could hear the smile in his voice when he added, "…Satisfy me; but Calleigh, you **_never_**disappoint me."

"Do you think Poppy will ever forgive me?"

Newly, tightened his embrace. "I'm sure he already has. Doc knows how you feel. The same way we all feel; and he's feeling it too. But if he thinks this is the right thing to do – we have to support him."

"Must you be so reasonable all of the time?" He could hear the pouting in his wife's tone.

"I just try to balance out my wife's insanity."

He could feel the tension ease up the slightest bit. "Better try harder," she warned. "I'm way ahead of you." The two snuggled closer and it was several minutes before she spoke again. "The only people I've ever lost, were Sam and …Carter."

"Honey, it's not the same at all. Doc isn't dying; and you're not losing him. He's moving—to New York." Newly began to take long, gentle strokes up and down her back.

"I know. But Poppy… has been in my life since that first day I came to Dodge. I still remember when he and Kitty took me to Delmonico's for dinner. You should have _seen_ the look on their faces, when they realized I was a girl!" There was a trace of a smile, but it suffered a quick death. "I just can't imagine not seeing him every day."

"You know that Cooper and Hadley are going to need all of us to be strong? If it's this hard on you, imagine _their_ little world being torn apart."

"I know."

He could hear the reluctance in her voice, but Newly knew she would do the right thing—for the kids, if for no one else. Calleigh burrowed in closer to her husband. Tomorrow, she would try to deal with the problem; but tonight, she was just going to cry.

**0o0o0o0**

Kitty sat on the side of the bed, staring out into the darkness that had come to rest on the balcony. Matt quietly knelt down on the bed and stretched out beside her. Propping himself up on his elbow, he rested his head on his hand, then gently reached up and tugged on her sleeve. "Hey."

Despite the fact that he tried not to startle her, Kitty flinched at the soft touch of Dillon's hand. Sad eyes overruled her forced smile as she struggled to keep control of the pooling tears that teetered on the edge. As soon as he saw her chin begin to quiver, Matt threw his long legs over the side of the bed and sat up, pulling her up onto his lap.

"Oh, Matt!" She sobbed. "We're losing him. Doc is going away." Dillon couldn't tell whether she had more to say, as her words were washed away in the flood of tears.

Matt had a sensation of déjà vu, as he remembered—only a very short time earlier—he had been doing exactly the same thing with his son. While he had been comforting Cooper, he could hear Kitty, a couple of doors down, consoling Hadley.

"It's not just…us." Kitty's breath hitched, as the tears began to subside. "What... what will Dodge do without him? Can Calleigh handle all of it…by herself?"

"I honestly don't know, but it doesn't look like she will have much choice."

**0O0O0O0**

Amelia heard the light rapping at her hotel door. She was not surprised to find a very weary, very disheartened Galen Adams on the other side. Comforting arms reached out to hold him. "Rough day?" she asked quietly.

Doc's chuckle was one of sadness. "You might say that." His lazy glance around the room, settled on a white, linen handkerchief. The bold, red, 'C' stitched onto one corner, quickly identified its owner. "I had those made, for Calleigh and Kitty, last year for Christmas."

"They're lovely." Amelia acknowledged simply.

Doc turned back to the lady from New York. "I'm sorry. Calleigh can be quite emotional."

"Don't be. She loves you very much and right at this moment, she is afraid. From what you've told me, those first few years for her were...tragic."

"It's a miracle she survived. Calleigh holds tight to everything and everyone she loves. Did Newly come after her?" Standing was getting to be more than his tired old legs could handle. He rested his body on the edge of the bed and Amelia took a seat beside him.

With a loving smile, she nodded, confirming his question. Once again, Amelia was moved at the closeness of this family, the way they could anticipate one another's needs. "How did you know he would come?"

"Because… she needed him." He stated it so simply, so matter-of-fact. "The love that both of those couples share, defies any logic or understanding."

"I think you just described the whole family. From the tiny one addicted to jeebees, clear up to the giant lawman burdened by the badge." She reached down, taking his hand in hers. It was a strong hand. Weathered and wrinkled for sure but steady and skilled. "I watched you after Mattie and that boy were shot. You are truly a gifted doctor. It would be wrong of me to take you away from these people. They not only love you – they need you." She brought one of those hands to her lips. "I do love you, Galen."

"I fear there is more to that comment."

"I'm giving you a chance to reconsider your proposal."

"No, I-"

"Hush." A slender hand popped up accompanying the command. "There's more. I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you or myself. I feel so silly. I've been thinking like a love-struck schoolgirl." Amelia turned away to hide the blush that rushed to her cheeks.

With his free hand, Doc gently guided her face back toward his. He leaned forward leaving a tender kiss on her lips. "Go on."

"When I said I would open the house in the Hampton's, I'm afraid I was caught up in the romance and excitement of being in love again." She could see the mass of wrinkles forming across his forehead. "Not that I wouldn't do it." Amelia added quickly. "But…"

"But you're never there." Doc finished for her. They were both silent for a moment, each remembering that earlier conversation. At the time, he was so stunned at the thought of moving away from Dodge, her words didn't register as clearly as they should. Reality was rearing its ugly head piercing a hole in their romantic bubble. "What do we do now?"

. "I think you have a lot to think about. My train leaves tomorrow at nine. If you have changed your mind…" Amelia stroked the tanned cheek. "…I understand."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13 - Choices

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 13**

**Choices**

Calleigh knocked softly on Doc's bedroom door. "Poppy, it's Calleigh. May I come in?"

The voice she had grown up with responded softly. "Of course."

There was no bounce in her step, or mischief in her eyes. She stopped just inside the threshold, when she realized he had put on his best suit. Calleigh fought the urge to cry and choked back the fear that was balling up in her chest. "You look… very nice."

Doc faced the young woman's reflection in the mirror. "Thank you." He reached for his vest and slipped it on over his white cotton shirt.

"I…uh…I talked to Amelia last night." Sad, blue eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, unable to face the only grandfather she'd truly known.

"I know." Doc turned from the mirror and walked over to his granddaughter. He slipped his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I talked to her last night, too."

"I'm so ashamed. Will she ever forgive me? Will you?" The façade of a confident, young doctor had abandoned her. In its place was the ghost of that long ago waif, sitting on the bar.

"She already has; and so have I." Doc pulled Calleigh in for a hug. "You know I love you."

"I know; and I'm sorry I acted like a spoiled brat. I really do want you to be happy and…" Calleigh knew the tears were coming, so she rushed through the rest of her apology. "If moving to New York is what you want, then that's what I want for you."

Doc was amazed that she got that far before bursting into tears. He held the girl, close to his heart. Neither cared that she was soaking the front of his clean shirt. She hadn't cried like this since she was fourteen years old and terrified that Newly was never going to love her. When the tears finally subsided, Doc kissed her on the forehead and gently brushed the wild curls over her shoulder. "I have to go, sweetheart. The train leaves at nine."

**00O0O0O00**

Doc pulled the buggy up to the front of the new Dodge City Station. He could still remember the devastation after the explosion that nearly took Calleigh's life. This was a hard decision, but as he stepped up onto the wooden platform, he knew he had made the right one.

Amelia checked the watch attached to her locket. As she snapped the cover shut, she saw him walking towards her. The sight of the man she loved, caused her smile to grow and her heart to feel contented. "You don't have any bags." she said softly. It was a caring voice, that carried no anger or disappointment.

"You don't seem very surprised." Doc took Amelia's hands in his. "You knew that I wouldn't?"

"I don't think it's _wouldn't, _as much as, _couldn't,_" she corrected. "I think I knew it for certain after your granddaughter came to visit me. This doesn't have anything to do with the house in the Hampton's, or me traveling, does it?"

"As usual, you are absolutely right." Doc took her by the hand, leading her to the bench beside the ticket booth. "Sit with me. We have a few minutes before the train boards and there are some things I have to say." He waited until she was seated, before taking his place beside her.

"Your –_Matty- _is the stubbornness man I've ever come across. I waited ten years for him to marry that sweet girl. You know, I had already passed the age of ever thinking I would be a grandpa, but… here I am. Three beautiful grandchildren." Amelia watched the way his face lit up as he talked about his family.

He turned until their eyes met. "I want to watch them grow up. To someday be 'Poppy' to Calleigh and Newly's baby." He swiped at his mustache and chuckled softly. "Plus, who would keep that scruffy little hill man out of trouble if I left?"

"You like to pretend, but Calleigh and Cooper already gave you away. They know how much you care about Festus and how much he cares about you."

"Yeah, well." Doc sniffled and wiped his mustache again. "There's way too much gossip in this town!" His attempt to be gruff at this point was useless. "My point is, I just can't leave. Not at this stage of my life."

"I do understand, Galen." Their conversation was interrupted by the **_All Aboard!_** announcement from the conductor. The couple rose together. "I guess…you will want this back." Before Amelia could remove the ring Doc had given her, his hand closed over hers.

"No, I don't." Doc held her hand in his. "I sincerely believe that the time will be right for us… someday. In the meantime, you will visit Dodge—when you can—and I will make trips to New York; or wherever you happen to be fighting the good fight. Just…remember, as long as you wear that ring, you have a home—and family—waiting."

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14 - Epilogue - Our Time

**Love's Final Embers**

**Chapter 14**

**Epilogue – Our Time**

Matt heard his name being called, accompanied by a pair of fast-jingling spurs. The scruffy image quickly materialized in the doorway. "Are ya a-coming, Matthew? Ever'body is already at the depot."

'Really?" Matt tossed the latest wanted poster on top of the growing pile. "The train is not due in for almost…half an hour. You miss him that much, did cha?"

"Me!?" Festus drew back, feigning surprise. "Course not! It's the youngins. And…and, Calleigh. _They_ is so excited and all. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I think I do." The tone matched the smirk perfectly. Matt cast a sly glance at his friend as he snatched his hat from the peg. "Well…are you comin'?"

**===()()()===**

Word of Doc's return had rapidly spread through town. Everyone knew that this had been his first visit to New York, in order to spend time with his fiancée. Like a swarm of locusts, the crowd had—seemingly out of nowhere—descended upon the station to greet the old physician.

Despite the small crowd of curious townsfolk that had gathered on the platform, the marshal quickly spotted his redhead, standing at the back; and, as usual, she was looking gorgeous. Matt climbed up the back steps and slipped in behind his wife.

A smile surfaced when a pair of powerful hands slid around her waist, pulling her back against him. "I certainly hope those hands belong to my husband."

"And if they don't?" He chuckled softly.

She pressed closer to the muscular chest at her back. "Can I wait to see your next move before I decide?"

His fingers spread apart to get a tighter grip. "Do I need to prove myself right here-"

"NO!" Her response was quick, with just a hint of panic. Kitty could feel the faint vibrations from Matt's soft laughter. Ironically, her attempt to change the subject backfired. "I can't wait to hear about his visit!"

"Me neither." Matt kept his eye on the group in front of them, as he leaned down. "Do you think Doc and Amelia have been..." His lips brushed close to her ear to finish his question.

Kitty sucked in a sudden breath. Flashing blue eyes quickly surveyed the crowd to make sure no one had overheard. "Matt!"

His devilish smile was a good indication that he was not done with the game. "Maybe I should give him some tips on how to..."

"Matt, stop it! Someone is going to hear you." This time, a blush was added, to the mix of a gasp and nervous eyes.

"It would be more fun if they could hear _you_." Those lips nestled against her ear again. "You know, that little sound you make when-"

"Momma? Are you all right?" Calleigh stood in front of her parents. She hoisted the littlest redhead onto her other hip and reached up, placing a hand to Kitty's cheek. "You look flushed."

Kitty cleared her throat as she brushed the young doctor's hand away. "I'm fine. Just excited—to see Doc!" She uttered a sigh of relief when someone called Calleigh's name, pulling her back into the crowd.

"That was close." Matt whispered. "Where was I? Oh yeah I-"

"Matt Dillon!" Kitty seethed through clenched teeth. "If you whisper **_one more word_** in my ear, there will be no _touching_, _tasting_ or _sweet talk_ for you!" The big lawman was not only brave, but wise. He eased his hands back, stuffing his thumbs into his vest pockets.

It was Calleigh's voice calling out to the crowd. "It's here! The train is coming!"

**===()()()===**

The homecoming had turned out to be a full-blown celebration: Lots of food and drink, weaving through some truths—and a lot of tall tales. Finally, the night grew still and only the family was left at the LadyK.

Doc leaned back into the firm, stuffed back of the chesterfield sofa, with a sleeping youngster under each arm. It was a grandpa's smile that settled under a grey mustache, as he brushed his fingers through a mess of fiery ringlets. "I swear, it looks like they have grown and I haven't even been gone four weeks."

Details of the trip had been told and retold, but the question on everyone's mind had yet to be asked. Kitty took a deep breath before venturing into the unknown. "Doc…" she began quietly, "Do you still think you made the right choice?"

Silence dominated the room, as they all waited for an answer. Newly slipped his arm around Calleigh, pulling her closer. Festus kept his eyes on the piece of elm he was whittling into a slingshot for Cooper.

Doc let his eyes lovingly drift from face to face. Gradually, he favored them with a smile. "I made **_two_** right choices. Picking Amelia, was the first one; but I haven't changed my mind about the second." Tired, gray eyes settled on the two smaller Dillon children. "I'm afraid these two…" Once again, his gaze roamed, from one anxious face to the next. "…And all of you, own too much of my heart. But, Amelia agrees with me, that our time **_will_**come."

**FIN**


End file.
